Keeping Gallia Alive
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot. A self-aware Dirk Gassenarl reflects on the Gallian Revolutionary Army.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Valkyria Chronicles, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Sega.**

**[KGA]**

**Keeping Gallia Alive**

**[KGA]**

In March of the Europan Calendar year 1937, at the war room of Castle Gassenarl in the southern forestlands of the Principality of Gallia, Count Gilbert of the House Gassenarl made a speech to his officers of the Gallian Revolutionary Army he led as the Supreme Commander. In the background, the Commanders of the GRA's Infantry, Armored, and Artificial Valkyria Divisions, Gilbert's own family members, Baldren, Audrey, and Dirk in respective formation, stood resolutely as their father, or, in Dirk's case, father-in-law, addressed the troops.

"For generations, House Randgriz has concealed their duplicitous Darcsen blood from the good people of Gallia!" Gilbert declared which aroused Dirk to roll his eyes, thankful that his helmet concealed his facial response, even if he was slightly annoyed that the old man went on the more prejudiced reasons for the Revolution's existence as a start. "All we supposed to place our nation's future in the hands of these imposters? No, I say! We must unite in the face of this falsehood and restore hope to our people! Together, we will force the Darcsens from our government and bring them down to their rightful place below us!" Briefly glancing at his wife and brother-in-law, Dirk saw that they were imperceptive as ever, but figured that the ever single-minded Baldren approved of his father's rhetoric with his beloved Audrey coming close, yet without the genocidal implications as Dirk hoped just before Gilbert got to the part he actually preferred. "My countrymen, I have the power to lead us down the one true path! Gallia will bask in the cleansing light of the Valkyria, and by that light, be reborn!"

The Revolutionaries gathered cheered in a fervor as Dirk allowed himself to nod his head in approval. While he didn't care for his comrades' outdated stance against so called non-Gallians such as the Darcsens, in the several months he had fought beside them, he understood that the means of wielding Valkyria abilities were not only warfare's future, but Humanity's as an evolving species. If the Darcsens couldn't obtain such glorious power by nature's decree, then they and any others would be put down to the working class as it should be. It was either that, or ethnic cleansing, and Dirk wasn't that cruel.

As the crowd dispersed, leaving the Gassenarls to gather their thoughts, Count Gilbert was quickly approached by a respectfully clapping Ambassador from the Atlantic Federation, Jean Townshend, who the Count interacted gracefully with as appreciation for his support to the Revolution. Seeing the exchange made Baldren snarl, but Dirk was quick to place his hand on his shoulder to keep him in place before he could possibly antagonize both Gilbert and Townshend. As soon as Townshend made his leave, Baldren redirected his anger towards Dirk, but Audrey stood in between the two with a look of intolerance for her older brother's attitude.

"You should calm down, Baldren, before you make yourself ill." Audrey told him in a flat tone of voice.

"Am I the only one with his eyes open to all this?!" Baldren snapped with a question. "The Federation is only using us to raise their flag in our own country! A perfect Gallia should be built by its own people's hands and no others!"

"You don't need to approve of their politics, tactics, or whatever it is about the Federation that boils your temper, boy, we just need to use them to win the throne and buildup Gallia's strength for any future wars with the Empire as I believe we all agree that there will be." Dirk coldly told him with a slight smirk at how he clearly got under Baldren's skin with the term Gilbert used to refer him whenever they argued.

"You should follow your sister and brother-in-law's example, son." Gilbert said as he rejoined their group. "We need pragmatists who act reasonably, not passionately, so please, act your age."

Reluctantly calming down, Baldren finally said. "I shall be in my chambers, if you have need of me."

As he left, Dirk bowed to Gilbert apologetically. "I'm sorry, Father-in-law. It appears that I have antagonized your firstborn once more."

Gilbert allowed himself a small smile. "You need not trouble yourself, Dirk. That little fool needs to grow up as I'm sure we all understand." Coughing into his hand, he then adopted a serious look. "Nonetheless, you both will need to work together for the coming mission I have in mind, I'll explain it in the next hour in my own chambers once Baldren relaxes."

"Understood." Dirk replied with a nod of obedience.

As Gilbert took his own leave, Audrey smiled to Dirk as she said. "It's almost time for my evening prayers, love. Would you care to join me for a while?"

Removing his helmet to show a genuine smile as much as his red hair, Dirk answered. "Absolutely, my beautiful Countess."

They then gladly kissed.

**[KGA]**

**When I first began on FanFictionNet, Valkyria Chronicles was one of the fandoms I wanted to work on. While I have grown more interested in anime/manga stuff as most of them present ample AU opportunities, I haven't forgotten my interest in video games, like Valkyria.**

**While I admittedly looked down on Baldren Gassenarl for his in-game actions and reasons when I first got into Valkyria, I always liked to think that when Leon was still Leon, he might've associated with the Gassenarls quite well-enough as they both had love for Gallia, otherwise I couldn't see why he was given their family name when he became Dirk. I'm admittedly busy, but if anyone wants to work on this concept of a Dirk who keeps his mental faculties, a tie-in story of how the Asgardian Council and Gallian Revolutionary Army were formed as I originally wanted this to be, or even an AU where Avan and Juliana join the GRA "together", I'd greatly appreciate it, especially since the Valkyria franchise apparently doesn't get enough attention as I believe it should.**


End file.
